


A Red Gift

by Nickidemus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre has a religious experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red Gift

She enjoys having the secrets. She is a servant and a queen both in this way. Mother to all who would know, who would seek truth. She carries fire and shadow. She carries the shadows He permits her to have. Even He can turn shadow into something useful, something that serves light. And His light is not white but red.

He gives her the gift of knowing time, His time, the way it stretches. She lies on her back and feels the way time can tease and lift and fall. The way His being has filled every moment of all the moments. This is no simple vision in a flame. This is the gift of a bridegroom to his beloved wife-to-be. This is only for her. This is the night after the feast, his carrying her to the bedchamber, and it's so slow and drawn.

Her body is in the world, splayed on a rock and begging for release. Her mind is leagues away with such light as would blind her mortal eyes were He not graciously giving her a different sight. And she could never put this into words. She could never tell a soul.

Fire licks at her breasts and her thighs, and the heat is perfect and lingering, and she has no flesh to blacken and peel. It runs inside her, into her mouth and between her legs, high up inside her flesh until her belly feels full. She's gasping and arching. It comes to her that this is not fully his essence, only a portion of it, and she shakes. She trembles and begs and shows obeisance in the way her body bends, the tears come, her hips ride and press so hard.

At the perfect moment, for He would know it as He knows all, He thrusts her into her body to feel the cold absence of Him as her honey pours over the rock she's perched on. The wind is so sharp. His ageless presence that much farther from her. She rubs herself against stone, and while it's painful, it gives her a little something that soothes.

She thinks then of when she takes that final step to a new plane. She could burn there with Him forever. She knows now how long forever can be. And she smiles.


End file.
